Red Roses For You
by Antagonis Me
Summary: Keinginan Bakugo untuk menjadikan Kirishima sebagai best boyfriend. KiriBaku valentine day. upload super telat.
1. Chapter 1 This Feeling

**__**Desklaimer to Horikoshi Kouhei **__**

**__**Note: untuk kapal kiribaku yang sangat saya cintai di hari valentine meskipun sudah lewat lebih dari 1 minggu. Tapi saya tetap mau publish. Please dont judge me.**__**

**__**Peringatan: OOC, typo, bahasa tidak baku. Bisa menyebabkan jantung berdebar. Cerita ringan, seringan bulu.**__**

**__**Genre: drama pasti. Romance pasti. Humor sedikit.**__**

.

**__**Chapter 1. This feeling**__**

.

Pukul 06.30 Pagi

"Sialan. mana dia belum nongol juga. Sepertinya dia sudah bosan hidup karna membuatku nunggu.."

Bakugo Katsuki siswa SMA UA kelas 2 departemen pahlawan, duduk di ranjang dalam kamar menunggu best friend nya, Kirishima Eijirou. Ups bukan best friend sih best boyfriend. Pinginnya. Untuk berangkat ke kelas bersama seperti biasanya. Tapi sudah lewat sepuluh menit kirishima belum menunjukan batang hidungnya. Bakugo jadi bosan menunggu tapi tidak mau berangkat duluan. Lebih baik menunggu kirishima meskipun telat kan bisa telat bersama.

Bakugo melirik kalender menunjukan tanggal 14 februari itu berarti hari ini? Hari kasih sayang kan? Hari dimana kita memberikan hadiah ke pacar atau ke orang yang kita cintai. Paling mainstreem memberikan coklat. Iya betul hari ini.

"Akhirnya hari sialan ini datang juga"

Bakugo yang tengah kebosanan menunggu kirishima yang tidak kunjung menunjukkan hawa keberadaan, merogoh tas miliknya. Mengeluarkan dark chocolate berbentuk love bertulisan be my valentine kirishima.

Ini agak menjijikan pikir bakugo. Buat apa bakugo beli coklat bentuk love pula. Ini bukan bakugo banget. Tapi untuk kirishima apapun akan dia lakukan. Ya, for his best boyfriend. Oke, bakugo kini sedang melamun memikirkan kirishima. Ya, laki-laki berambut merah jabrik itu sudah membuat bakugo jatuh hati. Kenapa? Bagi bakugo kirishima itu satu-satunya 'manusia' yang mengerti perasaannya. Mengerti keinginannya. Dan mengerti dengan otak kriminalnya meskipun bercita cita menjadi pahlawan nomor satu menggantikan All Might. Meskipun kirishima itu sedikit dodol. Tapi bakugo bisa toleransi dengan otak dodol kirishima itu.

"Kirishima suka coklat nggak ya? Kalau nggak suka siap2 mati"

Bakugo nglantur sendiri sambil memperhatikan dan mengelus-elus dark chocolate berbentuk hati itu.

"Kirishima... Aku... "

_**BRAAAKKK**___

"Yo bakubro... Ayo cabut kita cemon."

Bakugo mencolot kaget sampai mau mati mengetahui kirishima membuka kamar miliknya tanpa permisi dan langsung mengajak berangkat. Bakugo panik menyembunyikan dark chocolate berbentuk love yang dia elus-elus sejak tadi. Tapi bakugo tidak mau kirishima mengetahui apa yang dia lakukan langsung berlagak kalem seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa tapi tetap keringat mengucur sampai ke pelipis.

"Fuck you kirishima. Ngetuk dulu napa?"

"Maaf-maaf salahmu sendiri nggak dikunci"

"Apa? Kau menyalahkanku? Ini kamarku, daerahku kekuasaanku, semua property milikku. mau bacot hah?"

"Sekedar mengingatkan ya my bro. Ini dorm milik UA itu berarti... "

"Diam atau mati."

"Oke oke santuy bro"

Bakugo melenggang pergi melewati kirishima yang mematung di depan pintu kamar bakugo. Dan mengajaknya berangkat sebelum jam masuk mulai karena bakugo dari tadi menunggu kirishima lama sekali.

"Bakugo kenapa kau nggak berangkat duluan. Tadi aku masih olah raga lumayan lama."

"Jangan percaya diri kirishima aku nggak nungguin kau. Aku juga baru selesai olah raga."

"Ohh benarkah? Jadi kita ditakdirkan untuk berangkat bareng bakugo."

Jantung bakugo langsung berdetak cepat. Seketika wajahnya merah malu. Ucapan bodoh kirishima sukses membuat bakugo doki doki.

Mata bakugo melirik tangan kirishima yang bebas. Ingin rasanya menggandengnya. Tanpa sadar tangan bakugo mendekati tangan kirishima dan menyentuhnya. Tapi …

"Ohayo midoriya. "

Tangan kirishima dia lambaikan ke midoriya. Bakugo kesamber gledek seketika.

"Kuso deku!"

"Ohayo kirishima kun, kacchan."

Dan disaat itu juga midoriya pucat pasi. Mengetahui aura iblis milik bakugo. Midoriya mau ngomong ke kirishima tapi melihat aura iblis yang dia tunjukan bakugo seperti berkata __"Jangan gangguin kita damn nerd. Pergi jauh-jauh."__

Kirishima heran melihat midoriya tiba-tiba pucat tanpa mengetahui bakugo yang mengintimidasi midoriya dari belakangnya.

"Oi midoriya kau sehat? Wajahmu pucat"

Aura iblis bakugo muncul lagi seperti mengatakan pada midoriya __"Kau mati jika mengatakan sesuatu."__

Midoriya begidik ngeri menelan ludah dengan susah payah.

"Aku buru-buru maaf, maaf ya.. Dadaaaa"

**__**WUUUUSSSHHH**__**

Midoriya ngacir kaya habis ngelihat hantu lagi pacaran.

"Midoriya aneh banget. Kau tau sesuatu bakugo?"

"Bodo amat"

"Jangan gitu dong. Dia teman masa kecilmu kan. Peduli sedikit napa?"

"Tidak akan."

Kirishima memperhatikan raut wajah bakugo yang super cemberut langsung merangkul bahu bakugo. Bakugo seperti terkena sengatan listrik kecil. Kirishima sering sekali melakukan ini pada bakugo dan bakugo tidak keberatan malah senang sekali. Ini lebih baik dilihat siswa lain daripada bergandengan tangan kan.

"Kau sering sekali nggak peduli sama orang lain. Memang yang kau pedulikan itu apa sih?"

"Menjadi number one hero menggantikan All Might dan itu mutlak"

"Benar juga.. Itu lah bakugo yang kekenal"

Bakugo hanya berdecih. Malas melanjutkan pembicaraan. Lebih nyaman seperti ini. Tenang dengan kirishima yang masih merangkul bahunya.

Bakugo melamun mengingat dark chocolate yang disembunyikan dibalik tasnya. Ya, bakugo ingin sekali membahas tentang hari ini. Tentang coklat yang dia beli untuk kirishima dan tentang keinginan bakugo menjadikan kirishima sebagai best boyfriend.

Oke, bakugo memberanikan diri untuk bicara pada kirishima. Dimulai tentang hari sialan ini.

"Kirishima... "

"Huh? Kenapa?"

Kirishima kepo kenapa bakugo memanggilnya dengan suara pelan dan lumayan lembut. Tidak penuh emosi.

"Hari ini.. "

"Bakugo senpai!"

Dan seorang gadis memanggil bakugo dengan mendadak. Pembicaraan yang khitmad dengan kirishima berhenti seketika.

"Oh bakugo kau dipanggil tuh"

"Kuso onna."

"Hey bakugo jangan gitu dong. Maaf kan dia ya.. Dia memang temperamen. Tapi aslinya dia baik kok."

Gadis berambut putih panjang itu mendadak gemetar melihat bakugo mengeluarkan aura iblis andalan. Siapapun yang terkena aura iblis ini pasti kicep. Tapi bagi gadis berambut putih yang mempunyai tanduk kecil di sebelah kanan jidat itu, ayahnya sang boss yakuza lebih mengerikan kalau memberikan hukuman jika tidak nurut. Bagi gadis itu aura iblis bakugo tidak ada apa-apanya.

"Etto, tolong terima ini senpai"

"Siapa kau?"

"Chisaki eri desu. Kelas 1 dari departemen pahlawan"

"Woah bakugo kau dapat hadiah nih"

"Ini dari temanku senpai. Dia menitipkan padaku untuk memberikannya padamu."

"Tidak butuh. Bawa balik."

Bakugo langsung pergi tidak peduli apa yang gadis bernama eri itu berikan.

"Hoi kirishima jika kau tetap disana akan kutinggal."

"Oke kau duluan saja"

"Tch, kuso kami."

Kirishima merasa tidak enak dengan eri. Bakugo memperlakukannya dengan sangat amat tidak manusiawi. Eri kecewa berat wajahnya yang imut jadi murung.

"Eri chan, aku akan membantumu. Titipkan saja sama aku. Akan kuberikan pada bakugo."

"Benarkah.. Terima kasih.. Tapi aku tidak tau namamu senpai"

"Kirishima"

"Kirishima senpai, etto kau juga temannya deku senpai?"

"Oh midoriya, iya dia teman satu kelasku"

"Aku titip juga ya senpai. Untuk deku senpai dari aku."

"Oh oke.. Tp nggak papa nih? Nggak kamu kasih langsung aja."

"Tadi aku mau ngasih langsung tapi deku senpai buru-buru pergi."

"Nggak nunggu jam pulang saja eri chan?"

"Hari ini aku ada kelas fisik sampai sore. Aku takut nanti tidak ketemu deku senpai."

"Baiklah.. Serahkan saja padaku eri chan. Tapi kenapa kau ngasih bungkusan ini pada midoriya?"

"Kirishima senpai tidak tau ya? Hari ini valentine senpai itu coklat buatanku. Deku senpai sering menolongku jadi aku ingin ngasih sesuati di hari valentine ini."

"Benarkah aku nggak tau. Berarti bungkusan yang buat bakugo ini isinya juga coklat."

"Iya senpai"

Dan detik itu juga kirishima yakin baru tau kalau bakugo ada yang naksir. Sampai ngasih coklat segala. Kirishima seperti tersengat ubur-ubur tapi tidak beracun. Hatinya sedikit panas mungkin rasa cemburu. Kirishima memang menyukai bakugo sebagai best friend. Tapi entah kenapa akhir-akhir ini, perasaan suka bertambah besar dan menginginkan hubungan lebih dari sekedar best friend. Kirishima kalah cepat.

"Tolong ya senpai aku masuk dulu"

"Oke eri chan"

Kirishima kini memegangi dua bungkusan yang sudah jelas dan sudah pasti bukan miliknya. Mendadak Jadi kurir ini agak nyesek juga. Kenapa bukan kirishima yang dapat coklat. Mungkin dari bakugo kalau boleh maksa. Kirishima juga lumayan suka dengan makanan manis ini. Apa dia kurang tampan atau kurang populer. Tapi yang paling nyesek dia tidak tau kalau hari ini hari valentine. Terlalu fokus berolah raga, menambah skil bertarung dan menciptakan kekuatan baru membuat kirishima lupa akan hari-hari penting.

Sambil berjalan menyusul bakugo sudah hilang sejak tadi, kirishima ingat sebelum kedatangan eri, bakugo seperti akan mengatakan sesuatu tentang hari ini.

"Kira-kira bakugo tadi mau ngomong apa ya?"

.

.

****TBC****

**__**Maafkan author nekat publish fic ini. Author jadi addict karna baca dj kiribaku dan terciptalah fic tercela ini.**__**

**__**Dan laptop author yang nyebelin karna terus terusan apdet. Sama temen udah disaranin pakai linux tapi author sudah jadi big fansnya windows. Jadi hari ini lah baru bisa publish. Finally.**__**

**__**Minggu depan chapter 2 apdet. Semoga**__**


	2. Chapter 2 Annoying

Chapter 2. Annoying

.

Pukul 06.55 pagi

Tanpa menghabiskan waktu lama Kirishima sudah sampai di kelas 2A. Masih ramai dan ricuh karena jam masuk belum dimulai. Kedatangan Kirishima dikelas menarik perhatian Kaminari yang notabenenya kepo dan caper.

"__Nani Nani __Kirishima kau mendapatkan coklat dari __josei__?"

"Oh kado ini? Bukan bukan ini punya Bakugo sama Midoriya."

Sontak dua laki-laki yang dipanggil Kirishima melirikkan matanya menuju pemilik suara berasal sambil memperharikan dua kotak hadiah yang digendong Kirishima. Mineta si __prevert boy__ pun merasa iri pada Midoriya yang menurutnya cupu itu.

"Hey Midoriya kenapa kau dapat hadiah dari cewek? Kau pakai susuk ya? atau guna-guna?"

"Mineta kun cukup sampai disana. Kau tau ini sekolah UA tidak ada yang namanya seperti itu."

Iida si ketua kelas langsung berteriak dengan penuh emosi. Tangannya tidak lupa digerak-gerakan seperti portal parkir yang dibuka tutup.

Kirishima mendekat menghampiri Midoriya menyerahkan bungkusan berbentuk kotak dengan pita diatasnya.

"Midoriya kau cukup populer juga ya dikalangan cewek-cewek. Ini dari Eri-chan."

"Oh dari Eri-chan. Dia memang suka memperhatikan ku. Aku menganggap dia seperti adikku sendiri Kirishima-kun."

"Oh iya tadi kenapa kau buru-buru pergi?"

Midoriya langsung gelagapan mengingat tingkah konyolnya tadi yang terkena perkataan ajaib Bakugo. Midoriya mau bilang jujur tapi takut sama Bakugo yang dari tadi mengawasinya saat bicara dengan Kirishima.

"Tidak apa-apa kok hee hee."

Kirishima hanya meng-iya-kan jawaban Midoriya yang ambigu. Kadang-kadang Midoriya memang sulit dipahami.

"Nee Kirishima.."

"Oh Ashido, kenapa?"

Si __Alien Girl__ ini tiba-tiba menghampiri Kirishima dengan membawa kotak kecil. Yang diketahui isinya coklat juga.

"Nih aku kasih."

"Wah kau ngasih ini? __Sangkyu__.."

"Kau pingin banget coklatkan.. makanya aku kasih"

"Haha emang wajahku kelihatan banget pingin coklat"

.

Dan beberapa detik kemudian, semua mata tertuju pada Todoroki yang baru sampai di kelas dengan membawa banyak bawaan. Mulai dari coklat berbagai macam bentuk, bunga dan surat-surat kecil dengan tempelan hati ditengahnya.

"Wahh jadi __ikemen__ nggak gampang juga ya.."

Hagakure nyeplos sambil memperhatikan Todoroki.

"Aku mendapatkan semua ini dari __senpai__ dan __kouhai__"

"Uah pasti tadi kau repot banget. Kau banyak fans ya Todoroki."

Sero mengomentari dengan senyum giginya yang rapi.

"Kalian mau ambil saja. Aku tidak begitu suka coklat."

Semua siswa langsung bersorak penuh kebahagiaan. Mengingat semua pada madesu hanya karena coklat. Kecuali bakugo yang dari tadi cuek bebek tapi masih memperhatikan Kirishima diam-diam yang tidak begitu ingin coklat dari Todoroki karena sudah dapat coklat dari Ashido.

"Kirishima.."

"Oh Bakugo maaf aku melupakanmu. Nih dari __ichi-nen__."

"Hah? Ngapain? Aku nggak butuh kau ambil saja."

"Nggak mau. Itu buat kau tau. Diterima kek."

"Ogah."

Bakugo melirik coklat yang diberikan Ashido pada Kirishima yang masih dipegang dengan hati-hati. Dalam hati Bakugo menggerutu. Api cemburu mulai berkobar.

"Ayolah Bakugo. Sebagai laki-laki kau harus terima pemberian cewek."

"Maksa amat. Mau cari gara-gara?"

"Apa? Kau itu yang cari gara-gara. Heran. Tinggal terima aja susah."

"__Kuso kami__. Nyolot kau sudah siap mati?"

Bakugo beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan menarik kerah baju Kirishima. Kirishima terkejut Bakugo meremas bajunya dengan kasar. Kirishima baru sadar Bakugo kini sangat amat marah padanya. Atau mungkin juga akibat api cemburu.

"Tidak. Maaf seperti nya ucapanku tadi kasar banget."

Tangan Bakugo yang tadinya mencengkram kerah baju Kirishima segera melepasnya dan mendorong Kirishima sampai mau jatuh kebelakang. Kirishima takut Bakugo benar-benar marah padanya dan memutuskan hubungan __best friend__ mereka. Ya, itu tidak boleh terjadi.

"Bakugo kau masih marah ya.. maafkan aku.. baiklah kalau kau nggak mau buat aku aja ya.. nggak papa kan dari pada dibuang kan sayang makanan."

"Sini."

Tanpa disadari Bakugo merebut bungkusan miliknya. Lebih baik bungkusan itu Bakugo terima saja daripada diterima Kirishima. Nanti mau Bakugo apain dengan bungkusan itu terserah dia kan. Kirishima tidak boleh menerima coklat lagi dari orang lain. Cukup si __'mata rakun' __saja.

"Kau berubah pikiran ya. __Thanks man__. Kau terbaik."

.

Pukul 07.00 pagi

"Cukup sampai disana. Semuanya kembali ke tempat duduk masing-masing."

Sensei yang mereka sayangi langsung memberikan perintah dan masuk kelas tanpa ada sapaan pembukaan ataupun sapaan selamat pagi. Membuat Iida langsung berdiri dan menyuruh teman-temannya untuk duduk di bangku masing-masing.

"__Minna__ Aizawa __sensei__ sudah datang cepat kalian ke duduk jangan berisik tetap tenang."

"Malah dia sendiri yang berisik."

Jirou ngomel sambil memposisikan dirinya duduk.

"Aku tau hari ini hari valentine. Khusus hari ini aku akan memberikan hadiah ke kalian semua."

"Wah __sensei__ ngasih hadiah. Asik UA __saikou__."

"Nih hadiah kalian. Ujian tulis dadakan pelajaran pokok. Matemaika, Bahasa Inggris, Bahasa Jepang."

"__Nanii__.. itu bukan hadiah tapi musibah"

Ashido berteriak histeris

"Diam. Ini ujian khusus dari __Kouchou sensei__ untuk mencetak generasi pahlawan yang intelek jadi kalian tidak bisa menolak. Iida tolong bagian semua soal ini. Waktu sampai pukul 3 sore. Selesai tidak selesai harus segera dikumpulkan. Yang sudah selesai boleh pulang duluan. Jika kalian ketahuan mencontek, dapat nilai berapapun kalian tetap remidi. Jadi usahan tidak mencontek kalau kalian tidak mau sengsara. Iida tolong kondisikan teman-temanmu aku mau tidur dulu."

"Siap __sensei__. Ayo __minna__ semangat. Aku yakin kalian semua pasti bisa."

Siswa yang tergolong otak encer seperti Yaoyozoru, Iida, Bakugo, Midoriya, Todoroki, dan Asui tidak kaget dengan test dadakan ini. Sementara siswa lain menggerutu dan menyumpah serapahi Aizawa dan __Kouchou sensei__.

Setelah ujian dadakan ini dimulai, tidak ada yang mengeluarkan suara sedikitpun. Kelas sunyi sepi seperti kuburan. Bahkan Koda bersin saja menggelegar suaranya. Uraraka garuk-garuk kepala pun sampai terdengar juga. Apalagi Yaoyorozu yang membuka kotak pensil. Sato yang membalik kertas. Tokoyami yang menghela nafas. Shouji yang menjatuhkan pulpen. Aoyama yg kentut karena mendadak sakit perut. Semua menjadi __awkward__ didengar.

Sudah satu jam berlalu. Leher pada kram karena terlalu lama menunduk.

Dua jam berlalu kepala mulai pusing bahkan terasa mual dan pantat mulai panas.

Tiga jam berlalu mulai terdengar suara-suara kecil. Seperti mengeluh lapar, mengeluh lama dan mengantuk.

Empat jam berlalu. __'Ini sebenernya ujian apa sih nyiksa otak fisik dan batin'__ Kaminari mulai mengerutu dalam hati.

Lima jam berlalu Yaoyorozu menggeser bangkunya dan berdiri menimbulkan suara yang lumayan keras menarik perhatian siswa lain. Tidak heran kalau Yaoyozoru selesai duluan karena memang dia siswa tercerdas di kelasnya.

Yaoyorozu segera mengumpulkan hasil tugasnya di meja ajar guru didepan kelas. Namun Yaoyorozu tidak langsung pulang tapi menunggu hasil ujian teman-temannya sampai semua selesai. Ini dia lakukan karena membantu Iida sebagai wakil ketua kelas.

Selanjutnya Iida yang menyusul Yaoyorozu. Iida sudah selesai namun juga tidak langsung pulang karena tugas tambahan yang diberikan Aizawa untuk mengkondisikan teman-temannya. Sementara Aizawa masih berbaring dipojokan kelas tidak bergerak atau bersuara sedikit pun.

Setelah Iida dilanjutkan Midoriya dan siswa lain yang juga menyusul. Sudah enam jam mereka duduk dan berfikir. Perut juga mulai lapar dan pegal tidak karuan.

Midoriya melirik Bakugo. Teman masa kecilnya ini belum beranjak dari kursi dan masih merunduk mengadap tumpukan soal ujian sambil memegangi pulpen. Bakugo termasuk siswa dengan otak encer kan.

Midoriya mengenyahkan pikirannya yang __absurd__ tentang Bakugo dan segera ke cafetaria atau ke dorm untuk menyantap sesuatu ataupun istirahat. Ujian tulis seperti ini lebih menguras seluruh tenaga dari pada ujian praktik.

Dan sekarang sudah tujuh jam berlalu. Tinggal lima siswa yang masih berada diruangan dengan ditemani Iida dan Yaoyorozu mengawasi mereka meski lapar dan kantuk mulai menyerang.

Ya, hanya tinggal Ashido, Kaminari, Sero, Kirishima dan Bakugo. Bahkan Sato yang memiliki peringkat nilai rendah pun sudah keluar.

Tapi Bakugo masih betah di tempat duduknya sambil melIrik Kirishima yang tidak __good looking__ karena stres mengerjakan soal ujian. Bakugo ingin menunggu sampai Kirishima selesai. Dia gemas mengingat tadi Kirishima dikasih coklat sama Ashido pengen melakukan sesuatu pada coklat itu. Jangan sampai dimakan oleh Kirishima. Dan juga Bakugo was-was Kirishima nanti kalau kembali ke dorm sendiri bakal di temui __senpai__, __kouhai__, atau teman seangkatan dan memberikannya sesuatu. Ya, itu tidak boleh terjadi. Tapi Bakugo bosan, dia lelah, lapar dan sudah selesai. Namun Kirishima tidak menunjukkan keinginan untuk mengangkat bokong dan keluar dari kelas sialan ini.

Bakugo berharap jika dia keluar duluan Kirishima akan memintanya menunggu, jadi mereka bisa ke dorm bareng-bareng.

Oke, Bakugo mulai beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan menyerahkan hasil ujian kepada Iida. Bakugo masih melirik Kirishima, tidak ada tanda-tanda Kirishima mengajak pulang bareng. Kirishima terlalu fokus. Bakugo sampai depan pintu keluarpun Kirishima masih fokus. Bakugo jalan dengan pelan-pelan juga tapi Kirishima tidak kunjung bersuara. Bakugo mulai emosi dan mengumpat dalam hati.

__'Kuso kami apa kau nggak lihat aku keluar. Kau nggak mau bareng sama aku? Kuso kuso kuso kuso kuso kuso kuso'__

Bakugo berhenti beberapa detik didepan pintu untuk menunggu Kirishima ngomong. Tapi yang didapat tetap nihil.

"Kirishima cepat selesaikan. Aku tunggu kau diluar."

Akhirnya Bakugo yang menawarkan diri untuk menunggu. Hari ini Bakugo memang tidak mau jauh-jauh dari Kirishima.

"Oh oke. Bentar lagi."

.

****TBC****

Maafkan author karena tidak terlalu fokus dengan anggota kelas 2A. Author hanya memfokuskan cerita kiribaku saja. Gomen minna san.

Oke, Next final chapter.


End file.
